Sora finds what's in her heart!
by digifreak880
Summary: Tai and Sora get together but they have a lot of conflicts along the way. See what happens to the both of them. This contains Taiora and Mimato.
1. Chapter 1

One day a girl around the age of sixteen to Tai the same age. "Hey Sor how are you?" Tai asked happily. "Hey Tai I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that Matt and I are going out!" Sora said happily. "That's great for you." Tai said as a frown came upon his face. "Tai what's wrong aren't you happy for me?" Sora asked sadly. "No not really." Tai said as he hung his head in shame. "Why not Tai?" Sora asked. "Sora please don't hate me for this, but I love you and if you love Matt that's fine but that's how I feel." Tai said while staring at the ground. "Tai I didn't know you loved me." Sora said with tears in her eyes. "That's because I never thought you would love me back." Tai said while picking his head up and looking at Sora. "Tai I love you but I can't break Matt's heart." Sora said sadly.

"That's okay just break mine!" Tai yelled in frustration. "Sorry Tai I wasn't thinking." Sora said softly. "It's alright I was just upset." Tai said while hugging Sora. "I have to break Matt's heart." Sora said harshly. "Don't be too hard on him." Tai told her softly. "Tai I can't he will hate me for a long time, I just don't want that." Sora said with tears in her eyes. "Sora I won't let him hate you for this. I wouldn't want you to be upset I couldn't stand you being upset, because I love you." Tai said to Sora sweetly. "Tai I love you too so very much, but the fact of Matt never talking to me is so sad." Sora started to cry. "Sora I won't let him hurt you in any way." Tai said with confidence in his voice. "Alright Tai I'll tell him." Sora said sweetly. "Bye I love you." Tai said and then kissed her passionately. "Bye I love you too." Sora said as she ran to Matt's apartment. Then she knocked.

"Coming!" Matt yelled loudly. "Sora what's up?" Matt asked her. "Matt I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you anymore sorry." Sora told Matt nicely. "It's okay Sora but why?" Matt asked sadly. "Matt I love Tai I've always loved Tai and now I know he feels the same." Sora said sweetly. "Sora I love you but if you love Tai go for it." Matt said in a charming way. "Thank you Matt!" Sora yelled while hugging him. "Bye Sora." Matt said sadly. "Bye Matt" Sora said as she hugged him. Then she left and went to Tai's apartment.

Tai just got out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. Tai just put on his boxers thinking it was Bill. "Hello," Tai said as he opened the door. "Hi," Sora said while blushing at the sight of Tai in his boxers. "Sorry Sora thought you where someone else." Tai said while blushing like mad. "Who did you think I was?" Sora asked angrily. "I thought you where Bill coming over to show me a video game." Tai said nervously. "Oh I see Tai Uhhh can I come in!" Sora asked sweetly.

"Sure it's kind of a mess." Tai said sweetly. They sat in silence for a while. "Sora," Tai said while breaking the silence. "Yeah Tai what's up?" Sora asked while turning to look at him. "Sora I love you, but why did you go out with Matt?" Tai asked in a serious way. "Well I never thought you would love me." Sora responded sadly. "I'm sorry Sora I didn't come to you sooner." Tai said sadly. "It's okay." Sora said sweetly. Then they kissed. They broke when there was a knock on the door. Tai got up to get the door. "Hello," Tai answered the door. "Hello backstabber!" Matt yelled angrily. "Matt what are you doing here?" Tai asked evilly. "Well Tai can I come in?" Matt asked evilly. "Sorry I have a guest already." Tai told Matt.

"Ohh well." Matt said while pushing Tai out of the way. Matt saw Sora and then saw Tai in his boxers. Then he said, "What went on here?"

"NOTHING!" Tai yelled loudly. "Well how am I supposed to know?" Matt yelled back.

"Well what do you think we where doing?" Tai asked loudly. "Well what do you think!" Matt yelled furiously. "Matt we haven't been together that long!" Tai yelled at Matt. "So she left me for you!" Matt yelled as he threw a punch. Tai ducked as Sora screamed. Then Tai threw a punch it hit Matt smack in the face. Then Matt threw another punch it hit Tai in the stomach. Tai flew across the room Sora screamed, and ran to Tai's side. "Are you okay?" Sora asked sadly.

"I'm fine." Tai said as he tried to get up he almost fell back down. "Tai stop your hurt." Sora said as she started to cry. "No I'm not I'm fine Sora." Tai said harshly. "Please Tai I love you and I can't stand it if you get hurt anymore!" Sora yelled as she started to cry harder. "Alright I'll stop for you." Tai said sweetly.

"Well I won't!" Matt yelled while lunging for Tai. Tai dodged Matt as quickly as he could. "Leave Matt or I'll call the cops!" Tai yelled while reaching for the phone. "Tai you are a chicken!" Matt yelled loudly. "I don't care what you say!" Tai yelled while picking up the phone. "Fine I'll leave!" Matt yelled while leaving. "Thanks Tai." Sora said and then kissed him. "Anything for you sweet heart." Tai said and then made out with her until there was a knock on the door. "Come on!" Tai yelled loudly. Sora laughed at him. "We can't just leave them there." Sora said in between giggles. "Why not!" Tai yelled again. "We can't just leave them standing out there!" Sora yelled at him. Tai got off her and opened the door.

"Hey Bill." Tai said with annoyance in his voice. "Am I interrupting some thing?" Bill asked while rocking back and forth. "Kinda," Tai said. "I'll come back later." Bill insisted. "I don't care." Tai said honestly. "Come back at 8:00 okay." Tai told him. "Sure Tai I'll come back then." Bill said as he left.

"So where were we?" Tai asked sarcastically. Tai leaned down and kissed her. Then they went up to Tai's room. Then about ten minutes later Kari and Tai's parents walked in. Kari went to find Tai. She walked right into Tai's room. "Tai T- T- Tai, oh my god!" Kari yelled as she noticed what Tai was doing. Kari's parents ran up to see what was wrong. What they saw made them scream. "Ahhh Mom, Dad, Kari your home early!" Tai yelled as Tai and Sora try to cover themselves. "TAI KAMIYA!" Tai's mother yelled furiously. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya please don't punish him this is my fault too." Sora spoke up. "Tai and Sora we won't punish you if you tell Sora's parents together." Mrs. Kamiya said nicely. "Fine what about Sora's parents!" Tai asked as he spoke up. "They can't punish you either." Tai's parents told them. "DEAL!" Tai and Sora yelled together. "You guy get dressed and come down stairs." Mrs. Kamiya said sweetly. "Okay we will be down in a few." Tai said.

Authors note:

What you think more to come!


	2. Too many problems!

"Mom," Sora said as she walked into the house, Tai following her. "Yeah sweetie," Mrs. Techenouchi asked her daughter. "Mom, Tai and I have tell you something." Sora told her mother. "Alright what do you two have to tell me?" Mrs. Techenouchi asked as she walked into the living room. "Mom me and Tai kinda you know!" Sora yelled at her mother. "No I don't know?" Mrs. Techenouchi yelled back at her daughter. "Mrs. Techenouchi me and Sora slept with each other." Tai said nicely. "WHAT!" Mrs. Techenouchi yelled at the top of her lungs. "Yeah well bye." Tai said as he tried to leave. "Where do you think your going?" Mrs. Techenouchi asked him with a frown on her face. "Home," Tai said dully. "Oh no you aren't going any where you and Sora are telling her father." Mrs. Techenouchi told him.

"Mom we can't he'll just abuse me more!" Sora yelled. "Sora your dad abuses you?" Tai asked while staring at her. "Yeah he does." Sora said on the verge of tears. "Mrs. Techenouchi call the cops on him." Tai told her. "Fine I'll call." Mrs. Techenouchi said softly. When Mr. Techenouchi came home he saw a couple cops. He realized what was going on and hit one of the cops. Then he tried to run. He ran six or seven blocks before they got to him. He was arrested for child abuse and for hitting a cop. After that Mrs. Techenouchi grounded Sora. Then she told Tai he could never see Sora again. Then they spoke up. "Tai's parents said we couldn't get in trouble by either of you." Sora said softly. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID!" Mrs. Techenouchi yelled at them. "Fine then talk to my parents." Tai told her softly. "I will stay here," Mrs. Techenouchi said.

Then she went into the other room and dialed Tai's parents. "Hello," Mrs. Kamiya said happily. "Hello Karen," Mrs. Techenouchi said firmly. "Hello Rachel, what do you need oh, did the kids tell you what they did?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. "Yes did you promise them no punishment!" Mrs. Techenouchi yelled. "Yes Rachel I did." Mrs. Kamiya said nicely. "Why did you promise them such nonsense!" Mrs. T yelled. "I promised them that because oh wait I don't know why." Mrs. K said slowly. "Should we punish them?" Mrs. T asked hurriedly. "Sure why not." Mrs. K said nicely. "Good bye Karen." Mrs. T said as she hung up.

"Sora you're grounded!" Mrs. T yelled with a smile on her face. "What?" Sora yelled in confusion. "You heard me bow Tai leave!" Mrs. T Yelled at Tai furiously.

Tai's pov. Then I asked her "why do I have to leave?" I asked rudely. "I don't want you near my daughter!" She yelled at me. Then I turned to Sora kissed her and said goodbye. Then I walked home slowly. "I'm home," I yelled loudly. My mom came running in two seconds later. Then she yelled "Tai Kamiya you can never see Sora ever AGAIN!" Then I said "I hate you!" Then she slapped me across my face. Then I cursed at her and she told me to go to my room. In my room I turned my stereo on really loud. I stated to punch the wall repeatedly until I bled. I screamed but no one heard me I finally broke down in tears. Then I heard the front door open. Dad's home I thought to my self. Then I heard talking. My dad is drunk great that's even worse.

I went into the bathroom and took out my pocket knife. First I wrote letters to all my friends and family. Then I cut my wrist I laughed at first then I cut my other wrist. I was about to stab my self when my cell phone rang. I answered "Hello," I said grimly. "Yo it's me Bill can I still come over?"

"No I'm grounded oh wait sure climb up to my window." I told him. "Yeah see ya in a few." Bill said as he hung up. I thought to my self why not bleed to death. Then there was a knock on the door. I slid on my black hoodie to cover the cuts and answered the door. It was Kari. "Are you okay your music is sorta loud?" She asked me. "I'm fine now go away and shut the door." I told her. When she left I took the hoodie and waited for Bill. Finally I collapsed.

No pov. Bill walked in he saw Tai on the floor. Then he saw the notes. He read his quickly and felt his pulse. He ran down stairs and got Mrs. Kamiya she ran up stairs. Then she called an ambulance. She gave Kari her note, but there was no note for either of his parents. Then Bill gave everyone there notes. Sora's pov.

I started to read mine.

Dear Sora,

Well I could never see you again so I pretty munch drove my self to suicide. I love you I will always love you never forget that! I love you.

Love Tai.

I broke down in tears. I went down to the hospital and I waited in the waiting room. Then about an hour later the doctor came out of Tai's room. The doctor pulled Mrs. Kamiya aside. Mrs. Kamiya came back and told us we could see him. When walked in I saw him sleeping peacefully. Then he just woke up. No pov.

Tai hugged everyone but his parents. That night everyone left except Sora. Tai and Sora spoke for awhile.

Then they kissed passionately. All of his friends where really hiding. They finally realized everyone was watching and stopped. Then Tai says, "Hi guys."

"Tai way did you try to kill yourself?" Bill asked sadly. "Well I could never see Sora again." Tai said as he blushed. "Aww that's so cute!" Mimi said in a squeaky voice. "Am I allowed to leave yet?" Tai asked in a hurry. "Yeah you can." Sora told him sweetly.

3 MONTHS LATER!

Sora walked up to Tai. "What' up?" Tai asked in concern. "Tai I should have told you this sooner, but I was afraid any way Tai I'm- I'm." Sora stopped for a minute. "Your what Sora?" Tai asked while staring at her. "Tai I'm pregnant!" Sora yelled in frustration. "What your not serious not serious are you?" Tai asked stupidly. "Yes Tai I am and it's your baby." Sora said as she started to cry. "Sora do you know how far along you are?" Tai asked happily as he rubbed her back. "I think I do." Sora said as she whipped her tears away. "How long do you think?" Tai asked happily. "I think I'm three months." Sora said quickly.

Author's note:

What did ya think cliff hanger huh! More to come! Review PLEASE! I made up Tai and Sora's mom's names.


	3. Complications!

"We should tell our parents together." Tai suggested firmly. "Okay lets go know to get it out of the way." Sora suggested slowly. They started to walk to Tai's house. They told Tai's mom she slapped Tai across the face. They left quickly after she slapped Tai. Then they went to tell Sora's mom. She flipped she slapped Tai too but she meant to hit Tai. Then Tai went home after that. Tai's pov.

When I got into the house my mom started to yell at me. When my dad came home I was in my bedroom with the music really loud. I heard talking my dad was drunk. I always hated when he was drunk especially when I was little. When I was little he always beat me. He blamed everything on me. Kari got sick he blamed it on me. Any little thing he blamed on me. I hated him and still do. Finally I heard a knock "Who is it?" I asked tiredly. "It's your dad now open the door!" He yelled at me. "Why," I asked slowly.

"I want to talk to you." He explained sadly. "What do you have to talk to me about?" I asked sadly. "About you going to be a dad." He said comely. I opened the door for him to come in. When he did he started to beat me to the ground. Then for the first time of my life I gathered enough courage to fight back. Then I stood up and kicked him. Then he took out his pocket knife. He cut my arm then he stabbed me in the stomach. I then fell to the ground. I started to cry out in pain. My little sis Kari came running up stairs. When she saw me she ran. Kari's pov.

I ran to get my mom to see if Tai was okay. My mom went and called an ambulance. I asked my dad what happened he ignored me. We went down to the hospital I called all of are friends to come down. We where all in the waiting room. Tai's doctor came out of the room and pulled me aside. He told me that we could see him but we had to be quiet. Sora's pov. When I walked in I broke down in tears, because seeing him in a hospital bed again made me cry. I accidentally woke him up.

Tai's pov. When I woke up it was all a blur, finally I focused I then saw Sora crying. Then I asked her what was wrong she started to cry harder. Finally when I got out of the hospital Sora went to get an ultrasound.

5 months and 1 week later.

I was rubbing Sora's stomach she had one week to go. While we where sitting watching T.V. Sora got up and walked to the kitchen. She screamed about a minute later. I got up and ran Kari right behind me.

Authors note:

Review please! Cliff hanger huh next chapter soon.


	4. Matt's sweet revenge!

Tai's pov,

What I saw made me cry. Matt was about to stab Sora and the baby. I ran and pushed him out of her path. When I looked at her I realized he already stabbed her and the baby. When I saw that I told Kari to call an ambulance. They rushed over as fast as they could and Matt had escaped. A little bit later while we where waiting to see if Sora and the baby where okay, Matt walked in and ran up to me. Matt and I went outside and started to fight. I remember us fighting and blood then a knife cut my arm really bad. I got 6 stitches in my arm. Then Sora walked out of her room they put her in holding a baby boy.

Matt just missed the baby when he stabbed Sora. I was a dad I was still terrified by the fact. I knew Sora would be a great mom. Me I won't be a great father. She kept telling me that I would be a great father, but I know I won't be a great father. We named him after me, but we just called him Tai Jr. That night the baby stayed at the hospital Sora and I went home and went to bed. The next day we went to school Matt kept giving me death glares. Then at lunch he kicked me. Then he yelled food fight! So everyone started to throw food at people. I ran into the hallway and Matt ran right behind me. I walked into the boys bathroom Matt followed me. I checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom then I asked Matt what his problem was. Then he said that I was his problem. Then I asked why I was his problem then he said I stole his girl. Then I said I didn't steal his girl then we started to fight. Ricky from my soccer team walked in. Then he walked right back out. He came back two minutes later with a teacher. Matt and I got in trouble big time. We both got Saturday detention. A note to our parents. Matt got suspended for starting the food fight.

Author's note:

Cool chapter huh! Well review don't flame me too bad. I have a couple chapters left. Mimato coming up soon!


	5. Sorriness and 1 Huge problem!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon

About a week later Matt went up to Tai and apologized. They went back to being friends.

Tai' point of view- Matt said to me "Tai man I'm really sorry. I mean it's only one girl right. I realized I had a crush on someone else."

"It's cool man now who do you have a crush on?" I asked him happily. "Honestly I have a crush on Mimi." Matt told me while blushing. "Man I knew you liked her bye." I said coolly as I closed the door. Then my phone rang I answered it. "Hello this is Tai," said happily. "Hey Tai it's me I have a problem." Sora told me. "What's up are you hurt?" I asked quickly. "No nothing like that, but I have to go away for a while so you have to take care of our baby." Sora explained to me softly. "What I can't!" I yelled at her. "You have to I'll be there in a few Bye." Sora said quickly.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I was the only one home and I was in the shower. Sora decided to just come in. I was out of the shower she walked upstairs. I came out of the bathroom with nothing on, she saw me and giggled. When I saw her I ran for my room. I was blushing like mad. I put on a pair of boxers and a shirt and walked out. She looked at me for a second then I yelled "WHAT!"

"Nothing I left you a list of numbers the baby is sleeping and I'll see you in a few days bye." She said as she kissed my cheek. I went down stairs and started to rock the baby in my arms. I sat on the couch slowly so I didn't wake him. I lay down with him in my arms. I must have fallen asleep some time with him in my arms. When Kari came home she must have put the baby in his crib. I woke when the phone rang I answered, "Hello." I said tiredly. "Hey it's me Sora how's it going so far?" She asked me nervously. "Fine how was your flight?" I asked happily. "Greta well got to go bye." She said slowly. "Bye sweetie see ya later." I said as I hung up the phone. After that the baby started to cry I picked him up and started to rock him in my arms. When he fell back asleep I put him in his crib. I left and Kari baby sat for a while. I went to see Matt. He opened the door his hair was a mess and his shirt was messed up. I asked him if I could come in. He said no I have some one over. I asked who he said Mimi. I left then I started to head home.

Then a drunk crashed into my car. I went unconscious. The driver of the other car was fine and ran off. A lady saw me and called paramedics they rushed over to me. When Kari saw me she rushed over to the hospital with the baby. A little bit later a doctor came out. Kari's pov-

I asked him "How is he?" His response was "He is holding on. Is this your child?" He asked me softly. "No it's Tai's son." I responded. "Who is the mother?" He asked while looking at me strangely. "She is on her way but her name is Sora." I responded sadly.

Then I heard some one burst through the doors. I looked to see who it was it was Sora. She ran over to us "What happened," she asked with tears in her eyes. 'Well we think a drunk hit Tai's car." I responded sadly. "You may see him if you want." The doctor told us. Sora's pov, when I walked in a broke down in tears. At the time Kari was in the lobby with the baby. I looked at him and then leaned down and whispered, "Tai I can't lose you if you die I'm right behind you. I love you sop much so please don't die on me." Then I leaned down and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed me back. When we broke he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Then he said, "I love you Sora with all my heart." Then he whipped a tear from my face and kissed me once more. When we broke I said "I love you to Tai with all my heart. Then I hugged him softly until the doctor came in. "You're awake." He said softly. "You may go home now Mr. Kamiya." The doctor told us softly. When the doctor left I handed him his clothes and turned around. We walked out Kari handed me the baby and then hugged Tai.


End file.
